


深空飞行

by SquirrelDecay



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelDecay/pseuds/SquirrelDecay
Summary: #机长×乘务长#一场高空一万米的深入交流#PWP/空震/颜射





	深空飞行

高速飞行的长途客机中机舱的灯光渐渐调暗，乘客们昏昏欲睡。机翼的尖端在三万五千英尺的高空划出一条雪白的气流。乘务长掖了掖一位老人肩头的毯子，将睡着的乘客头顶还亮着的阅读灯关闭之后，他理了理耳边垂落的红色发梢。

回到备餐区，刚把一位女士要求的红茶用热水泡好，机组室的门咔嗒一声开了，机长从门后走了出来，他的目光在那些五颜六色的饮料盒以及食品密封袋上转了一圈。阿不思瞄了瞄那张被评为 ‘本月最帅机长’ 的脸，虽然暗地里他用此调笑了对方好几天，但也还是在心里承认这样看上去确实是有那么一点迷人。“你需要什么？” 一边问阿不思一边把茶杯放在了托盘上。

“实际上…” 眼前的男人露出一个柔和与狡猾并存的笑容，“我需要你。” 

“现在是工作时间，盖勒特，有什么等到了目的地再说。” 乘务长将一小盒脱脂牛奶同几块儿方糖一起放在了托盘上，手脚利落地送了出去。回来的时候，他看见自己的丈夫还是倚靠在储物柜上等着他，“我和副机长换了班，我想你也该休息一会儿了。” 

字词间充满了暗示意味，盖勒特向前去搂住不接自己话的人，手指在那腰肢上亲昵地打转。虽然有遮帘相隔，阿不思还是神色紧张地往客舱那边望了一下， “你知道我无法拒绝你，可要是这事被别人知道了，恐怕我俩就要被开除了。” 

两个人的嘴唇随即贴合在一起缠绵厮磨了一阵，舱内的空调吹出的凉气却冷却不了逐渐升高的体温。两人面红耳热地分开来，盖勒特还轻轻咬着阿不思被磨成嫣红色的嘴唇，“说实话，我并不关心他们会不会知道…” 他凑到乘务长的耳边低声道，“我更在乎咱们是否能在这难得的独处时间里去洗手间里来上一发。”

阿不思扬起眉毛，花了五秒钟认真观察过盖勒特脸上的表情。发现这并不是一个玩笑，仅仅一个吻可不能浇灭欲望的火焰，自己的脸颊和脖子还在接吻的余韵中发热发红。他找到自己的储物柜打开柜门，从行李袋里取出前一晚他们在酒店大床房里用过的那瓶草莓味的润滑剂。默不作声地走进洗手间后听到身后的人满意地跟了进来。

那扇洁白的折叠门一关，洗手间的灯光自动亮了起来。阿不思看着自己丈夫的脸在奶白色的光线下变得明晰起来，随即两个人又吻到了一起。他的双臂环上盖勒特的脖子，鼻尖是熟悉的对方常用的那款古龙香水的味道。他们的舌尖相互勾起交缠，在温热的口腔里来回的彼此试探。

阿不思扒开盖勒特身上穿着整齐的制服，不安分的指尖又下移去解开那人的腰带，还不忘引诱似的在已经微微发硬的部位上摸索挑逗。“你就这么渴望我吗？” 他吻过男人的下巴，闻出迷人的机长今天用的须后水是柠檬草味的。而盖勒特伸手一把捏上那丰腴挺翘的臀部，阿不思轻轻哼了一声，“我恨不得现在就把你压在洗手台上，再把你干到说不出话来。” 他按住眼前人的肩膀，让对方单膝跪在洗手间的地板上。

“但现在，我要你用舌头舔它。” 阿不思没有表现出犹豫又或是不情愿，他先是隔着底裤的布料细细亲吻那块发热的部位，随即手指勾住边缘将裤子扯下来让迫不及待跳出来的硬物拍在自己的脸颊上。粉红的舌尖从阿不思的嘴唇边探了出来，轻缓地甚至能称得上是小心翼翼地抵上根部接着顺着柱身一路向上舔直到顶端。

盖勒特很是喜欢看那红莓色泽的嘴唇和舌头舔舐和吞吐自己身下发硬的家伙， 现在这条舌头的两边正微微卷起，包裹住阴茎上凸起的青筋纹路，用舌苔摩擦那敏感的铃口。盖勒特的呼吸音变得有些浓重，手指一会儿贴上阿不思的脸侧抚摸坚硬的顶端滑过湿热的口腔壁时凸起的轨迹， 一会儿插进那柔软的红色发丝轻轻搓揉。那双蓝眼睛抬起来望他，水红色在眼角泛起。

柔软的舌头带起恰当的力度扫过那条细细的冠状沟，站立的人忍不住挺动腰部让性器擦过温度过高的软腭抵达更深的地方。咽喉部柔软的肌肉贴了上来牢牢包裹住顶端。盖勒特捏住阿不思的下巴，加快了抽送的动作。

津液随着动作被带出晶莹地挂在被摩擦得通红的嘴唇边，一想到这张平日里只会吐露些优雅字句的嘴正被自己用力操着，盖勒特满足地叹息一声，更是用力压过舌根抵上激烈收缩的喉部。阿不思只能发出一些呜咽的声音，湛蓝色的眸里水波潋滟，眼眶泛红地用略微埋怨的神色抬眼看对方。

盖勒特抽出自己的性器一把将人拽起来反压在洗手台上，乘务长平整的马甲和衬衣被扯开，露出白皙背脊上还未消褪的红色吻痕，从后颈顺着脊线延绵，腰部还留有性爱后的小片淤青，都是属于盖勒特一人的独有标记。

阿不思咬了咬下唇，感觉到两只手指沾着润滑剂轻车熟路地探进自己的后穴里翻搅。熟悉的刺激感很快就在他体内翻腾开来，他们对于彼此躯体中的敏感处早就了然于心。阿不思看着镜子中的自己，梳理好的发丝垂落下来搭在额角摇晃，眼中布着的是情欲裹挟而来的水雾。盖勒特进入的时候，他的嘴唇颤抖着张合，发出一声被填满时满足的喘息。

于是很快阿不思便垂下头不去看镜子中的自己，初次在工作场合做这样的事，羞耻心如奔涌的河流将他彻底淹没。一只手伸过来握住他的下巴迫使他抬起头来，“你不想看看我是怎么操你的吗？” 盖勒特贴在阿不思的耳边低喘着说道，两只手指还撬开齿关伸进去挑动之前被操弄过的那条粉色的舌头。

目光在镜中微微偏移，阿不思瞧见对方正用力挺动胯部一下又一下地沉稳撞击在自己的臀肉上，而嵌在身体里的那根硕物适时碾磨过甬道里某个微妙的地方，处于高空中时各个感官都变得敏感，一种难以言喻地刺激感炸开，他叫了出来，搭在洗手台上的双手扣紧。

飞机引擎的轰鸣声恰巧可以掩盖住洗手间里肉体撞击时淫靡的水声以及阿不思浓重的喘息和呻吟，轻微的颠簸和门外乘务员走动说话的声音只会让他愈发地感到慌乱。于是他神色不安地瞟了一眼紧闭的门，被盖勒特一把将脸转了回来，“你很不专心。”

说罢男人伸手握着对方的肩膀一个转身，搂起那精瘦的腰肢让人坐到了不算宽的洗手台上。逼仄的小小空间里两个人贴合得很近，鼻尖几乎挨在一起，热烈的气息交缠。阿不思一手撑着台面一只手搂住盖勒特的脖子艰难地保持平衡， 浪潮一般的欢愉以及身处高空让他的缺氧反应变得明显。“你怎么…还没完…？” 他被顶弄得话音零碎，脸红扑扑的。

可盖勒特倒显得游刃有余，“听说男性在高空中勃起的时间会持续更久。” 他分开那双修长的腿把阴茎往里送了些。阿不思一个音节都发不出来，只能紧咬着下唇闭上眼睛，他正经历一次高潮，不断有白色的液体从身下性器的铃口溢了出来。

但身后侵犯自己的那股力量只增不减，彼此的体液混着草莓味的润滑剂被拍成白沫黏糊糊地沾在穴口和从中抽插的硬物上。狭窄的空间里混合了香水味和空气清醒剂的味道，也有一种隐匿的，随着情色蒸腾的腥膻气味渐渐扩散开来。

“蹲下来。” 埋在体内的东西被抽了出来，阿不思脑子在高潮的余韵中晕乎乎的，想也没想就照着做了。盖勒特握住性器套弄了几下，随即炙热的白浊分成几股全部射在了那精致的面容之上，还有几滴溅到了红润的双唇边，粉色的舌尖伸出来快速地舔了一下嘴边的精液。

“你一定要把我弄成这样吗？” 回过神来的阿不思缓缓站起来用纸巾把脸上的东西清理干净，语气中倒没有多少责备的意思。“即使是这样，你也美得像一件艺术品。” 

听着这句的乖谬的情话，阿不思摆出个无可奈何的笑来，他回过头去和那人交换了一个温柔缠绵的吻。

 

呼唤铃被按响，一位刚睡醒的女士拉扯了一下身上的毯子。乘务长走过来礼貌地弯下腰凑近，“请问您需要什么？” 

“我能要一杯咖啡和报纸吗，谢谢。” 

“没问题。”

乘务长脸上的笑容得体端庄，他的头发打理得整齐衣着完美无缺，只是脸颊不知怎么漫着一层薄薄的藕粉色。

 

END.


End file.
